SECRETOS Y RESCATES
by Cassidy14
Summary: Los Newmans retan a Grojbanda pasar la noche en el peligroso y aterrador bosque de Peaceville donde Corey comete el error de aceptar el reto y esto provoca que Slenderman rapte a Laney. Corey solo tendrá una solución encontrar a Laney sin saber que ella tiene un secreto familiar que la involucra con los creepypastas


**HOLA!**

**ESTE FIC LO CONVINE CON 2 COSAS DE LAS QUE ME GUSTAN GROJBAND Y CREPPYPASTAS, Y ESTO FUE LO QUE ME SALIO: **

**SECRETOS Y RESCATES **

**Summary: **

**-Los Newmans han retado Grojband a pasar la noche en el peligroso y aterrador bosque de Peaceville, que por alguna razón a Laney le dan recuerdos de este, pero Corey comete el error de aceptar el reto y esto provoca que Slenderman rapta a Laney.**

**Corey solo tendrá una solución encontrar a Slenderman para rescatar a Laney, sin saber que ella tiene un secreto que la involucra con los **

**Creepypastas.**

**TODOS SE LLEVAN BIEN, A EXCEPCION DE COREY Y CARRIE!**

**COMENCEMOS!**

**Edades:**

**Grojband: 16 **

**Newmans: 16 Laney: 15**

**Trina: 18 (oc: James – 19 años)**

**Creepy pastas:  
>Jeff, Nina, Jane, Masky, Hoodie, Eyeless Jack: 16<strong>

**Ben y Sally: 14**

**Slenderman: 20**

**Cap. 1: LA APUESTA Y LA CONSECUENCIA**

**El día 30 de diciembre todos estaban esperando el día de Halloween para poder celebrarlo pero a alguien le preocupaba mucho que ese día llegara… ya que cada Halloween algo malo le pasaba y esta vez presentía que esta ve sería algo que marcara su vida para siempre…**

**En el parque…**

**Laney y Lenny platicaban en el parque, Laney se veía un poco triste pero Lenny la consolaba y tomándose todo el tiempo para tranquilizarla como buen amigo que es, al igual que darle consejos para que pudieran, hasta que sus amigos les enviaron mensaje para ir a combatir a la banda del otro, sin más que decir Lenny le susurro algo al oído, provocando que ella se alegrara un poco, para después cada uno irse por su lado…**

**Con Grojband…**

Laney: Que pasa Corey?

Corey: Necesito que ganemos la competencia de Halloween

Laney: Pero…

Kin: Si, la competencia será genial y necesitamos ganar

Laney: Suena bien, pero…

Kon: Vamos Laney, será esta noche

Laney: Entonces mañana no hay nada

Corey: Pues claro

Laney: –suspira–

Corey: Porque tan preocupada?

Laney: Yo?! –Tono preocupado– no estoy preocupada

Corey: Por favor –la sienta en el sillón– te conozco desde que los 3 años, no puedes ocultarme nada

Laney: No me pasa nada –se levanta– estoy bien

Corey: Segura –la mira a los ojos–

Laney: –desvía la mirada– si –se aleja un poco– podemos ensayar ya?!

Kin: Esta bien

**Todos estaban confundidos por la extraña reacción de Laney respecto al Halloween, para suerte de ella no volvieron a comentar sobre el tema.**

**Llego la noche, los gemelos pidieron permiso para quedarse en la casa de Corey al igual que Laney solo que a ella la recogerían porque no se podían vestir en la misma habitación…**

**Corey se vistió de un guapo y sexy demonio (**se que es de Laney, pero que lindo *0*) **camiseta roja, pantalones oscuros, converse negros, capa de rojo terciopelo, con pupilentes rojo cereza y su peinado de siempre con su gorra teñida de negro, claro con la cola y los cuernos.**

**Kin se vistió de científico loco, uso camisa verde claro pantalones azules, converse negros, sus lentes pero con un poco estilo más hípster (**cuestión de ponerle un pedazo de cinta entre los ojos**) y la bata de laboratorio solo que añadió un peinado más loco a su estilo, pero como él era un poco más fuerte que Corey se veía lindo.**

**Kon se vistió de Hulk (**Jajaja, Kon es Hulk y Kin científico loco (película de Hulk) cuando se destranforma**) su personaje se pudo caracterizar ya que él es muy fuerte, llenito y alto, cosa que le lucio bien en el disfraz.**

**Ya todos listos se fueron a recoger a Laney, Corey toco la puerta y espero un poco, en lo que los gemelos estaban en la camioneta de Kon, pero al salir Laney… Corey se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**Laney estaba vestida de un ángel, llevaba un blusa de tirantes con lentejuelas, un suéter de tela blanca, un short blanco con cadenas, su cabello lo dejo suelto este le llega a la mitad de la espalda, junto a unos converse blancos, claro también con las alas y el arito que llevan arriba. Corey solo se quedó babeando al verla, se estaba tan hermosa.**

Laney: Tierra llamando a Corey, me copias, COREY!

Corey:Ah! –la mira– perdón Laney estaba distraído  
>Kin: Apuesto a saber por quien<br>Kon y Kin: JAJAJAJAJA!  
>Corey: –se sonroja– te ves muy hermosa<br>Laney: Gracias Corey, tú también te vez… encantador  
>Corey: Gracias –le toma la mano– vámonos!<p>

**Ya todo listos pusieron marcha hasta la competencia de Halloween, para sorpresa de todos era un baile y la competencia seria hasta las 9:00pm.**

Corey: Bien tenemos 2 horas y media para poder subir al escenario y rockear como nunca antes

Laney: Hay un error en tus planes  
>Corey: Cual?<p>

Laney: De donde sacamos la canción?

Corey: Fácil, asustamos a Trina, y tendremos la canción

Laney: Como sea, iré a ver a Lenny

Corey: No puedes! –celoso–

Laney: Y porque no? Es porque es un Newman!

Corey: Porque…! Porque…. Pues…. Quiero que nos ayudes acomodar los instrumentos

Laney: Kin y Kon ya los tienen listos –los apunta–

Kon: Es cierto amigo, bien iré a la mesa de bocadillos con Konnie

Kin: Y yo iré a bailar con Kim

Kon y Kin: ADIOSITO! –corren cada quien por su lado–

Laney: Vez solo ve con alguien y divierte un poco, ahora iré con Lenny

Corey: Pero…. Debemos conseguir la letra

Laney: Bien, pero después de esto iré con Lenny, quedo claro?

Corey: Esta bien –acepto resignado–

Laney: Mira allá esta Trina

Corey: Vamos –le toma la mano y se la lleva hasta donde esta Trina–

**POV COREY**

QUE ME ESTA PASANDO, YO NUNCA HE ACTUADO ASI CON LANEY

**POV FIN**

Laney: Corey!  
>Corey: Ah<p>

Laney: Corey que te está pasando?  
>Corey: Yo… –se sonroja–<p>

Trina: Miren hay esta mi hermanito y su novia  
>Corey y Laney: No somos novios! –gritaron sonrojados–<br>Trina: Si, como sea, les presento a James, es mi novio! 

**Al lado de Trina apareció un chico de cabello castaños y ojos verdes un poco más alto que Trina el cual estaba vestido de Vampiro al igual que Trina.**

James: Un gusto conocerlos  
>Corey: Pero que paso con Nick?<br>Trina: Hablas de ese perdedor, nah, ese estorbo ya está fuera de mi vida, ahora estoy con alguien más de mi estilo

Corey: Esto sonora raro, pero, espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana James  
>James: Descuida Corey, yo amo a tu hermana y no dejare que ningún tarado me la quite<p>

Corey: Eso espero  
>Trina: Y porque están aquí?<p>

James: Es claro que es por la competencia de bandas

Corey: Como lo sabes  
>James: Trina me conto todo de ustedes<br>Trina: Y apuesto a que quieres una canción no?  
>Corey: Si no es mucha molestia<br>Trina: Sabes hermano, tú puedes hacer tu propia canción, solo necesitas concentrarte y inspirarte en algo –se va con James–  
>Laney: Ves, solo tienes que relajarte y divertirte, así podrás sacar más rápido la letra<br>Corey: mph  
>Laney: Como sea iré a ver a Lenny<br>Corey: –le toma la mano– Lanes… yo… tu… ya sabes… bailar

Laney: Quieres invitarme a bailar? –Dice un poco incrédula–

Corey: Yo… si…  
>Laney: Pues…<p>

**De repente llega Carrie arrastrando a Lenny…**

**Carrie y Lenny estaban vestidos de vampiros…**

**Carrie: falda roja con mayas negras, blusa de tirantes roja y guantes hasta los codos negros, con una capa de los mismos colores, incluyendo también en el atuendo los colmillos y pupilentes negros con una peluca negra.**

**Lenny: Pantalón negro, camisa roja de manga corta con guantes blancos, una capa de rojo y negro, incluyendo los colmillos y los pupilentes rojos además de que se puso una peluca negra.**

Carrie: Ja… con que aquí está Grojtontos  
>Corey: Beff –dice con tono seco– que haces aquí?<br>Carrie: Es claro por qué Riffin… por la batalla de bandas que nosotras las Newmans ganaremos  
>Corey: Estas equivocada, Nosotros los Grojband ganaremos<br>Ln, L: Yo soy un chico/ una chica!  
>Carrie: –ni se inmuta por el comentario de Lenny– NEWMANS!<p>

Corey: –tampoco se inmuta– GROJBAND!  
>Carrie: NEWMANS!<br>Corey: GROJBAND!

Carrie: NEWMANS!  
>Corey: GROJBAND!<p>

Carrie: NEWMANS!  
>Corey: GROJBAND!<p>

Ln y L: CALLENSE!  
>Laney: Me tienen harta!<br>Lenny: A mí también!

Laney: NO CONCURSARE HASTA QUE DEJEN LA RIÑA DE LAS BANDAS SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE!  
>Lenny: YO TAMPOCO LO HARE, HASTA QUE OCURRA LO QUE DIJO LANES!<br>Corey: Pero Lanes… espera… PORQUE TU LE DICES LANES?! –dice celoso–

Carrie: A ELLA NO LE PUEDES PONER APODOS! –grita celosa–  
>Lenny: Pues que mal Carrie… a menos de que paren esta riña de ustedes por esta noche NO CONCURSARE NI VOLVERE A TOCAS NUNCA! –se va enojado–<br>Laney: AL IGUAL QUE YO! –se va igual enojada–  
>Ca y C: NO LENS LANES! –le gritan a sus bajistas–  
>Carrie: Lenny… –corre hacia con Lenny–<br>Corey: Laney… –corre hacia con Laney–

**Con Carrie y Lenny…**

Carrie: Por favor Lens, perdóname  
>Lenny: Lo haría Carrie pero… sé que no puedes dejar esa riña y poder estar en paz por una noche<br>Carrie: Por favor, te prometo dejar la riña y no molestarlos por toda la noche  
>Lenny: Bien… pero esta es tu ultima oportunidad<br>Carrie: –abraza a Lenny– te quiero Lenny, gracias  
>Lenny: –se sonroja– no hay de que Care<p>

**Con Corey y Laney…**

Corey: Lanes…  
>Laney: Que te dije Corey?<br>Corey: Que no volverías a tocar hasta que dejara la riña que tengo con los Newmans siquiera por esta noche

Laney: Entonces?…

Corey: Por favor Laney, no dejes la nada, no dejes de tocar, haría lo que sea para que nunca te alejaras de mi lado incluso si tengo que ser amigo de Carrie, pero por favor no me abandones…

Laney: –se sonroja y suspira enamorada– Corey… yo nunca te abandonaría –le dice tiernamente–

Corey: Pero tú dijiste…  
>Laney: Se lo que dije… pero estaba enojada de que volvieran a pelear y no pararan…. –lo mira seriamente– pero no quiero que se peleen esta noche por esa riña, de acuerdo?<br>Corey: Claro! –abraza a Laney– Te quiero mucho Lanes!  
>Laney: Jejejeje –le corresponde al abrazo– yo también!<p>

**Pero de repente….**


End file.
